Dead Love
by buffyaddict123
Summary: Willow tries to raise Tara from the dead


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, Joss Whedon(god) does.**

**A/N: Reviews would be appreciated.**

The rain fell around the two girls as they ran barefoot through the soggy streets. The two witches, Willow and Tara, held each others hands tight as if letting go would be the end of the world. They laughed and smiled and danced forgetting for a moment about their dark pasts. Tara suddenly stopped and looked up at Willow with confused blue eyes.

"What is it baby?" Willow looked into the other girls eyes with a worried expression.

"It can't… I mean… I'm not…. I shouldn't be here should I? I'm dead…" Tears ran down her face as she looked down with sad realization.

"What? No, don't say that! You're here now and that's all that matters."

"But Will, I don't think I am. I can't feel the rain or you're soft touch. I can't feel the cold concrete or the even the wind around me, I can't feel anything." Her head raised and her tears stopped. She laid her hand on her loves cheek and looked straight into her emerald eyes. "I love you Sweetie, but it's my time and I must go" Tara leaned in and softly kissed Willow goodbye.

"Tara! You can't go! I need you!" The red head reached out for her one true love, but it was too late she was gone. She sobbed and wailed in pain. Everything around her changed, it went from beautiful trees, small shops, and light rain to black emptiness.

She felt a light tug, something pulling her to consciousness. Her eyes flew open to find Buffy leaning over her with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay, I heard screaming…"

"Oh, hey Buff, sorry bad dreams."

"You forgot the lines to Madam Butterfly _again_? Well come downstairs when your dressed, Satsu and I have a surprise for you, birthday girl!"

Birthday?! Already? She rubbed her eyes, sat up and walked to the exposed windows. It was drizzling outside just like in her dream. It was a bittersweet dream, happy until the end. She sighed softly at the memories of running through the rain with Tara and a wide smile grew on her face. Maybe that was her birthday present, getting to kiss her dead love. She pulled on a long green dress and ran out the door, feeling happy for the first time in a year.

Buffy, Satsu, and a beautiful girl Willow had never met were all waiting in the kitchen for her arrival. The girl had long straight brown hair and wore a long flowing skirt with a light blue peasant top. She had flawless skin and a perfect body. Willow grabbed Buffy by the arm and dragged her to the living room where no one would hear them talking.

"What is wrong with you, why would you do this, Buffy?!"

"Will, you've been cooped up in your room too long; I thought it would be good for you to meet new people."

"How could you, you know that Tara is the only girl that I will ever love, are you trying to tell me that I should just forget about her?!" Warm tears poured down her face as she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled all the magic books and ingredients off the shelves and into a large pile on the floor. She fumbled through the books until she found the spell that Dawn had tried to use to bring back her mom. Thoughts raced through her mind and she decided she rather Tara be a zombie than a rotting corpse.

She got everything she needed and marched to Tara's grave. She laid out a pentagram and sat down with candles surrounding her. She spoke the enchantment in Latin the words flowing from here mouth like a song of forgiveness and love. The dirt started to shake and a pale blue hand stuck out from the ground. Willow grabbed Tara's lifeless hand and helped pull her from the dirt. Tara raised from the soggy graveyard ground nothing like she had been before.

She still had beautiful blue eyes and long blonde hair but she was still lifeless, she wore a blank expression on her face as she followed Willow home. Willow wasn't stupid, she knew that the corpse she was holding hands with wasn't Tara, she was smart, and not completely blinded by love, and she had a plan. The dark streets seemed to go on forever on their way home, anticipation made Willow run faster, ready to have her real love back.

When they got home she opened the door a crack to make sure they were the only ones home but was surprised when she heard Buffy's voice from upstairs.

"Will? Is that you?"

"She pulled Tara up the stairs in a hurry, but still without a sound. She ran into their old room and set Tara on the bed. She walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed the Orb of Thesulah, the thing that would return Tara's soul. She had never tried anything like this before but if it can give a vampire it's soul back, why not a zombie?

She started the spell, only to be interrupted by a light knocking on the door. "Will, I know you're in there, please open the door we really need to talk."

"I'm busy Buffy, not right now." She started the spell again whispering to the clear glass ball. The glass should be turning a milky white color, but something went wrong, the spell didn't work. She picked up the orb and threw it at the wall. A loud smash came from the wall and broken glass hit the floor. The door flew open and Willow felt small yet strong hands grab onto her shoulders.

"Will, what happened? Are you okay? Tara?!" Willow grabbed the vase keeping Tara a zombie and pulled the lid off of it. With that the spell was ended and Tara was gone again. Willow sank down to the ground, her head rested on Buffy's chest, tears pouring from her eyes. They stayed hugging like that until the sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry Buff; I'll never do something so stupid again."

"It's okay" Buffy tucked a lock of Willow's hair behind her hair and kissed her on the forehead. "You should go to sleep; I'll see you in the morning." Willow lay down on the bed and closed her eyes she thought for a long time about what had happened that day and two hours later she fell asleep.

The morning sun shone through the window and onto Willow's closed eyelids. She rolled out of bed, got dressed and headed off to class. After psychology she headed to the local coffee shop only to find the beautiful girl she had seen a few weeks before. She walked over to her and offered to shake her hand. "Sorry about the other night, my name is Willow, want to get coffee together?"


End file.
